User talk:Cchen3
Lol sure. And you can make your sig work on here if you just make a page titled User:Cchen3/Sig and copy paste the coding. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean the blog didn't work? Like... are people still being rude? Rainy User Talk Blog 23:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could but logs are something for irc that work if you have irccloud. Sorry :( ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hm. I'll look into that. Rainy User Talk Blog 17:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK! TURNS OUT I HAVE MORE TIME! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] I am now. [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] FIREY FIREY FIERYI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Because. That's why. When Robo teaches me, I'll make sure you know too.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You didn't see her new blog? Here I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Daw, thanks. I'll make sure to teach you all I learnfrom RoboI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure! That's work out. And daw, I'm not that awesome.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I think Boltfire might be better (whatever that one is) because BARW was for writing, unles you wanted it on a sub page of a user page.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, I promised. What's the first thing you would like to know? I ATE THE PURPLE QUAIL (talk) 15:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It's not really a test. More like getting school assignments. And I've currently completed the first 2 I've been given. I can teach you tabs, tabber, boxes, rising and falling text, floaties, how to make a siggie... What do you want to know first? 22:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I'd go for the test wiki, but I don't want you to see all my failed work. (Like seriously, I had to ask like 50 questions.) So maybe Boltfire is better. 22:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (winces) Crap. Well then. Please try to avoid it, because I also have some spoilers for soem books I'm writing there, and you can't see that. Nope, nope nope. But you did good work with the tabber on Boltfire. Shall we go to chat there, and we can work from there? 22:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Firey. I'm going to say this now. It might be awhile before I can teach you. Robo is working me hard, and I'm not even half way through. And I need to be done by Tuesday. So in other words, I can't teach you till Friday the 6th. SORRY ~Brighty Thanks for understanding. Meep Hey Firey. NC IRC? Meep Meep Jim is my math teacher XD '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 00:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) #WFW is the channel... idk what you mean by server :P You'd better ask someone else Rainy User Talk Blog 01:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG REALLY?! I KEEP MISSING HER ;( Rainy User Talk Blog 01:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hm, not a bad idea! I'm proud that you care enough to think it up :) I'll get back to you on the details tomorrow- I am so exhausted right now, it's not even funny, my brain literally won't function, so... yeah. Tell you tomorrow! And yes, of course you can be the head. :D Rainy User Talk Blog 02:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I've been on lately! I hope to see you later today :) *hugs* <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] FIREY!<3 CHAT. PLEASE. GINGEwho<3 you 23:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) mhm, yes GINGEwho<3 you 23:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Aiight, no problemo, mah love ~~ Lemme fix that... '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright then. I choose Brightsong for the RPing contest. Brighty hai firey. Can the contest be two days? GINGEwho<3 you 01:29, September 21, 2013 (UTC) cuz, timezones and such. GINGEwho<3 you 02:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :D I was bored XD Yes I'm done. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 22:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha! Random but thanks!! xD I still need to fix it (Unless I already did, i don't remember) To make the links correct.. But thanks! Haha and don't worry, i'm not leaving yet ;) [[Be Brave..|'<3 ]][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Luke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 02:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) FIXED IT!!! Aha, Hey, get on chat if you can, it's easier there. [[User:Hawkbreath|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|<'3']] 03:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) IM sorry Im sorry for ripping your throat I promise I wont do it again and Here *Gives Firey back her throat* Im so so sorry. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) hay pal Im gunna have to catch you on chat sometime so we can talk about the roleplay contest thing and just some of the minor details! Hope to speak to you soon \ ( ' v ' ) / ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 16:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey firey! RP or something? Put Death, and Talon together and you get me! (talk) 03:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) just bc we keep getting confused RP CONTEST opens: December 1st closes: December 31st results: January 1st IM sorry Hey, Firey! I know I have made mistakes in the past and I am real sorry about that. Maybe we could RP sometime? --Emeraldfire8 (talk) 21:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC)''emeraldfire8 RP GAMES cats must be submitted by: December 6th game starts: December 8th cats switched: December 15th, December 22nd & December 29th ends: January 5th YOURE THE BEST OKAY? OKAY Return of favor Ninetails, the beautiful fox plus a FIRE (ba dum tss) unicorn combined Enjoy! The Amazing Sprite Maker Firey IM PANICKING! Since Rainy didn't reply to me with her poor busy life going on so I haven't a flipping partner for the RPing contest!!!! Please help somehow! GINGER who<3 you 11:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I was hoping you might do that and I was highlight/advertise the forum for you c: if you don't want that's fine but I would appreicate it a lot since Im so so so busy this week ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 01:43, December 4, 2013 (UTC) here's a secret admin posted forums actually do not appear in the notifications. Admins have the ability to ''highlight ''forums which make them appear in the notifications, and we generally highlight our forums bc we like it when people listen to us mweh heh I have no problem making a forum, although I do not believe it should be difficult for you-making a forum is rather easy, and it's something very useful to know. Just go to forum(on the top bar) and then click fun and games and right there you can post your forum. you know more about this game than me so I think you would be better equiped(I would highlight your forum once written so it would be seen) if you don't want to that's fine, but I can highlight it for you so it will show up on the notifications and I feel as though you'd do a much better job making it bc idk whats going on bc soy estupido ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Id chat too but I have to get off mi computadora now thanks firey, you da best! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:04, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I am here to inform/remind you that you have signed up as a judge for the short story competition of the nightly! Now that the deadline has been reached it's time to judge! The applications are as follows: Misty with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/SS1 Winx with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/The_Nightly/Winx%27s_Story Swag with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Swag%27sEntry you shall read over these applications and give them each a rank out of ten. Then post their scores on my blog for the nightly http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Roboflight/The_Nightly. The scores of all four judges will be added up to determine the winner. Thank you for signing up to be a judge! --Robo ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) aww thank you! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay~! 18:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't even remember signing up for said game? xD Tangle Hey, Firey! I was just wondering, how long is this game (http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120#89) going to go on for? I'm a little tied with other commitments. Why the heck haven't I asked someone to make me a siggie yet? Heyo, Fireyo just a quick request, for the next time we swap characters during the winter game can you make a new thread bc the current one is getting reeallly long thanks a ton c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) dont worry Ill highlight it haha ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) whattt? Ill go look at whats happening ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 14:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I love it :D D'you like the song it came from? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss '''it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 03:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you want to rp or go on chat? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 03:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) mmm, Greyfur? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 03:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ONLY IF YOU COMMENT ON THE EVICTION AND VOTE ON THE POLL! XD You have been tangled... in the frost 00:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) happy birthday my child HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FIREY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE What does Firey want for her birthday??? :O You have been tangled... in the frost 23:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Thanks for the message firey! Uh...I dunno what else to say :P AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T SUPPORT PERCABETH ?! You're on the team as a half-time worker! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 16:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Winxclubfan1 16:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Patrols Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 00:58, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat badge Hello fellow CP! I've been making badges for every CP on this wiki! Just put it on your page, so when people visit it, they know who you are! bye now ^.^ Touch SchiggyAnd Prepare To Lose a Finger WHY YES I WILL RP WITH YOU~ X3 Something is only as real as the mind perceives it to be... 01:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Firey! Yeah I do realise....I'm sorry for the inactivity.....Life's been like that..but yes I will roleplay with him more and more frequently. Thanks for recovering it! I am the source of Question the Request You can do sigs, right? xD I'm NOTTTTT really happy with my current one, so um...yeah Fire-types and Red (talk) 22:53, February 13, 2014 (UTC) *not wut YES I WANT A SIGGIE WHY DO I FAIL LIKE THIS *cries* Le colors: Bronze (or gold, either one) and red, normal arial text Words: "HECK YEAH AM I GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD WHILE RIDING HAPPY THE DRAGON!" Aaaand the sig page yeah, I would like it in caps :P Yes, another siggie thing But for this wiki Colors: Blue and Red Words: "He rolls down the window, starts to say "It's all that G-T-A" " thank youuuuuuuuuu oh, and sig page [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fire-types_and_Red HECK ''YEAH ''AM ''I ''GOING ''TO ][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fire-types_and_Red ''SAVE ''THE ''WORLD ''RIDING ''HAPPY ''THE ''DRAGON ''] FIREY I LOVE YOU #randomshowsofemotion ''You have been tangled... in the frost 09:07, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I would love you even more if you commented on WWTBAM! xD You have been tangled... in the frost 00:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I need linkies~ You have been tangled... in the frost 00:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh! Thank you for restoring the page! [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Sasuke][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Uchiha] 16:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) You can approve cats :) '''Rainy Talk Blog 03:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) "I'm allowed to approve cats, dun kill me xD" No, Firey, I won't kill you for that! I'll kill you for saying DUN instead of DON'T! xD BIG BROTHER THUNDERCLAN AND WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE WFW WERE CANCELLED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (that was my attempt at klling you, if you didn't know) :D You have been tangled... in the frost 00:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat, you nong. Did you see my one chapter preview on Wattpad for my new story? :P You have been tangled... in the frost 00:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) i'm loling at your messages to tangle omg... xD i won't kill you i swear I get dark only to shine 01:58, April 1, 2014 (UTC) good luck with that, hon c; he's too old for you. besides, coughcough you're way outta his league. (i'm totally not joking) I get dark only to shine 02:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) yah, i haven't actually seen you but yah, you're too purrty <3 :P I get dark only to shine 02:51, April 1, 2014 (UTC) you really should get on chat it's just me and crys we don't cause drama well, i do, but she doesn't... I get dark only to shine 02:58, April 1, 2014 (UTC) RP? Do you want to RP with me? Cynderheart (talk) 17:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart ok, and I love them <3 :) Cynderheart (talk) 17:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Sure and I'm still here :) Cynderheart (talk) 13:16, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Page done. Glad to be of help. That'll be $5.99 please! ;) You have been tangled... in the frost 06:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sorry bout that I couldn't remember the complete code for making a siggie, so I copied it, sorry about that! I still wanna be friends though! This is my original siggie but the link connects to Warriors Fanfiction so yeah can you make me one for this wiki? I will always be with you, I will always love you, So what all do I need for the siggie? Like what do I have to explain? This is another I made and It doesnt link to anything! I Love Icey AKA Otterstar You can make it any colors you want with what ever you want but I want it to say; "I love you more then words can say but I have to go." -Otterstar I dont think so -otterstar Thanks! I love you more than words can say, but I have to go 16:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC)otterstar Hey, i found out who owns lunakit, her user name is mapleshadeiii. Just telling you... Berrywing (talk) 14:56, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Berrywing I know it was a bit harsh, but it kind of frustrates me that NC is dying a little... You have been tangled... in the frost 04:22, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm on here every day... xD SCREW SCHOOL WORK! Chat? You have been tangled... in the frost 04:24, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Er, sorry, just got your message. What is it you wanted? You have been tangled... in the frost 04:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry that it seems to you that I come accross as acting "admin-like". Believe me, it wasn't the intent at all. Despite the fact that I've expressed interest in becoming one, I'm just a senior member trying to prevent this wiki from dying. With the WFW comment, I'm sorry if it seemed like I accused everyone. I wasn't. I was simply warning everyone not to do it again, because I'm sick of everyone saying WFW is dying when they fail to realise we're dying (seriously, it seems as if the only ones who RP here anymore are you, Jet, Brighty, Frosty and I). As for toning down my words- that's not possible. That's just my personality in real life. I say what I think and I word it exactly how I think. It attracts a lot of attention, but it's just who I am, and I'm just being myself online too. So, no I can't tone down my words, sorry. And I'm also drawn to your comment "I found it pretty offensive, and so did a few others." I'm not having a go at you here, but who are these 'others' that you speak of? You're the first one to confront me about it, and I saw no replies to my comment(s) other than yours + Jet's. So, if there are others, it really upsets and angers me that you're talking about me behind my back instead of doing the mature thing and having all of you confront me about it. Feel free to reply back. You have been tangled... in the frost 07:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) So... Wanna RP? I need to use Sagekit anyways. You have been tangled... in the frost 00:13, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Clearing? Sagekit needs to stay in camp, You have been tangled... in the frost 01:03, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I took it upon myself to reply as "sooN" as I got your message, hehe. :) Specks will be fine as Sagekit's mother. Just remember she calls him "Sage" instead of Sagekit. You have been tangled... in the frost 04:58, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hiya~! I know it might be late for you, but d'you want to roleplay~? x3 If yep, then just roleplay whereever, I'll know when and where you do in anycase, so you don't have to reply~ (but it'd be helpful if you did, and what time zone you're in so for future reference~ xD) Hope you're having a nice day! I roleplayed~~ x3 But, mm, if you're having a little bit of trouble with how to reply, Izaya's the sort that can act so irrationally friendly that it's a sort-of like/trust him immediately or hate/distrust him immediately~ chat chat I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 21:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Fireyyy You need to RP at the Stream! :) You have been tangled... in the frost 07:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Please RP! Pleaaase! You have been tangled... in the frost 06:46, May 8, 2014 (UTC) you there? I joined the RP and chat won't work.項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 23:19, May 8, 2014 (UTC) i want a hug hugs not drugs :3 I get dark only to shine 23:54, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hiya~! For the next event, I have an ideaaa~~ Something like a NC-wide roleplay, where every single member should roleplay in to see who's still active~ But it might get a little messed up, so maybe do it on a google doc in case? Like, Where everyone writes their cats' participations and parts, and can see how far the others are goingin their writing so there's no interruptions, so in the end it's all, like, one whole story~ That didn't make much sense, did it... Ah, well~ Cya soon~! Mmm, I already told Rainy 'bout it~~ Excuse me, Firey, my bear Am I allowed to approve cats now? Since I'm C-mod and all. :3 You have been tangled... in the frost 07:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Please accept Eclipse! um... if you don't mind Thanks :D Plz accept Swiftkit too :3 --Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 16:59, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Firey please get on chat! I want to talk to you. Black Veil Brides 03:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Yep, sorry! I just thought since they'd been approved I'd add the little ticks on to their names. :P Frosteh Da Bee :D 01:00, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm RPing with Sage at the stream if you want to come! You have been tangled... in the frost 11:41, May 22, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 21:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) could you, maybe, delete ten cats for me thanks c: okai can you delete a few cats for me~? list: Fireshade, Silvershadow, Shadowstorm, Ferretkit, Reddu, Blue, Dingo, Leo, Runningfoot, and Stormykit. *dies* sorry for the long list ;^; thanks mew~ I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 02:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ehehehehehe thanks~ I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 02:42, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I'll stop bothering you after this mkay is it okay if I make my cats' pages~? I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 16:12, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I've made Sunstep's page. Can you put the tick on JTC? You have been tangled... in the frost 07:09, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Firey my bear, Can you play my WWTBAM Game on my WFW profile? xD Thanks! You have been tangled... in the frost 08:40, June 5, 2014 (UTC) THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU POST YOUR SCORE, YOU COMPLETE NONG? THAT WAS THE POINT OF IT AL! XD You have been tangled... in the frost 07:31, June 6, 2014 (UTC) We may have a problem... So I just changed Echobreezes personality and junk and I was wondering if you could add her again but fix the changes? thx! -Emeraldfire8 (talk) 21:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC)emeraldfire8 Wait, how the hell did you get the $300 question wrong? SO TELLING EVERYONE! XDDD You have been tangled... in the frost 07:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the talk page spam... But I started an RP in the Alley that you might wanna join. Akari's meeting Stoneheart. You have been tangled... in the frost 09:58, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hiya, Firey~! D'you mind joining this roleplay I started with Tanglu, for EchoStone's thing? Thanks~! Can't get on chat 'cause of exam studying. LE NUUUUUU! Your turn to RP @ Sunstones. You have been tangled... in the frost 00:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I also added on to your RP in The Alley. You have been tangled... in the frost 00:55, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Fiiirey~ For that thing, I suggested the compromise that newcomers and old friends can come 2-4-6 times a month as a limit without roleplaying and/or cats, mmm? That way it can stay a privilege, but we can also still talk~ Does that sound fine? And if they keep coming without roleplaying or making a cat, then it's just a chatban for three days to a week, mm~? :3 Nyan, nyan, it's fine~! Don't worry 'bout it~ :3 Haha, cool! Then all of us have reached an agreement :) Rainy User Talk Blog 15:42, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea Rainy User Talk Blog 23:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) rE: teehee okay :D 17:29, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Psh Divergent be awesome, keep the spam coming ;) <3 Rainy Talk Blog 03:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll have to check out the roleplaying game. But signatures travel throughout wikias, so you can't have more than one haha Wetstream 03:42, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry u had to tell me about that again! I will remember that next time! Emeraldfire8 (talk) 00:31, June 23, 2014 (UTC)emeraldfire8 hi i love you can you irc [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 00:34, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ayyyyyy [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) okay i'll be on irc in a moment XD [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC) so sorry for disappearing ;-; my mum made me get off my laptop we can irc and maybe rp later today though c: [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 17:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) We May Have A Problem Firey, this is urgent. Lizard has returned. Lizardmaster178 is back. http://pastebin.com/Yf3Y8kiV Think this isn't real? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:LizardMaster178 We need to do something, maybe, just in case he causes drama again. I'm scared a little. I think he might come after me at some stage. You have been tangled... in the frost 00:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) But this is a new account, and he was on chat.... I don't know. You have been tangled... in the frost 00:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Firey, my bear Does the contest start on the 30th my time or your time? I leave for 2 weeks on the 5th of July, so perhaps we could push the contest forward a day? You have been tangled... in the frost 05:19, June 29, 2014 (UTC) cookie~? c: I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 20:22, July 2, 2014 (UTC) DUDE THAT ISN'T RIGHT OMG WE NEEDA LIKE TELL HER IN A COMMENT OR SOMETHING AND KEEP BUGGING HER UNTIL SHE JUDGES FREAKING CORRECT-LY. I did not trip and fall. I just attacked the floor and believe I'm winning. 18:11, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Omg, I totally forgot about judging the contest... thing... I'm not sure I'll be able to because martial arts testing is really soon, so I need to spend all the time I can practicing my curriculum, forms, sparring techniques, and my literal knowledge for my blue belt... And I've been very busy within the past few weeks (especially because of all the therapy I'm getting :P). I'm sorry! D: [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 03:17, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we could do a task-list; that usually works out pretty well. :) Rainy User Talk Blog 15:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) thanks cx Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 19:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Order, order in the court I did my part in judging the contest. Get on chat when you can and I'll pm you my results. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 00:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) firey i summon you I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 00:24, July 22, 2014 (UTC) chat [[User:Mistybird|'Gryffindor!']] [[User talk:Mistybird|''Ravenclaw!]] [[User:Mistybird|'Slytherin!]] [[User talk:Mistybird|''Hufflepuff!]] 22:50, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to say how beautiful Flamepaw's personality/history is. c: oh and remember my warriors wiki C: Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 20:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) sorry, I was going too, had to go right afterwards~ [[User:Mistybird|'Gryffindor!]] [[User talk:Mistybird|''Ravenclaw!]] [[User:Mistybird|'Slytherin!]] ''Hufflepuff!'' 17:36, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Question the request Hai firey. I need a new sig~ bad. So could you do that for me? IF you could that would be great. I want something like You thought I was the nice one... you are WRONG. but with the you are wrong part in heading 5. And I would like it to be red and amber orange-ish. thank you I also want a new siggie cause I messed mine all up. Thank you! Emerald 05:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Thx Firey thats perfect. Emerald 15:51, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Heyo so you go to emeraldfire8/sig? Cause I don't really get what your saying. I went to emeraldfire8/sig and I didn't see a "my prefrences" button. Can you help me out xD? Emerald 16:02, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Never mind I DID IT:3 { { SUBST:User:Emeraldfire8/Sig } } 16:18, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Here Whoever said "Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me" never had a dictionary thrown at them no problem Whoever said "Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me" never had a dictionary thrown at them Mmkai NOW I did it. Thanks again so much firey!xD You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are '''wrong]] 16:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Here's a heads up, The "Quest" page in "Fun Stuff" leads to QUEST 3 instead of QUEST 2, so, yeah, you should probably fix that. c: You have been tangled... in the frost 21:08, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Well no, I havent, but I collect the cards(starting to collect X and Y.), And i have A LOT. like over a thousandxD I dont read pokemon but i read sailor moon and ao no exorcist. :D You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] Mmkai I will~ I do really need to read the manga!:3 THANKS FOR THE ADVICE FIREY! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] YAI YAI YAI!!!!!!!!!!:3 but first I need to actually GET the manga so it might take a little bit to get them. But I will totally, TOTALLLLY read them .u. I pwomise8) You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] Heyo I put an opinion in my opinion thing!! I really really really hope u like it!!!! And if u dont i will change it up for u!!!!! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] Question the Request So I guess I'm supposed to do this message hereO////O. So I was just here to ask u if u would like to be an admin on my wiki! You are one of my best friends on this wiki so ya. Please? I really need admins and members. Thank u Firey! http://fantasy-warrior-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Warrior_Roleplay_Wiki You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] >:c Jk:3 that is totally absolutely ok. I was just asking cause I was bored and trust me that's fine. And I don't hate u! I don't hate anyone I love everyone. Thank you for messaging me back and I totally understand!!!!! <3 Emmy replying to your message mew nah, I think you got them all~ Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 23:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I WANNA NEW SIGGIE WHEEEEE I wanna make it debating related, soooo can it say: "Point of information!" "SIT THE HECK DOWN!" Links to profile and talk please. c: Colours: Purple (first bit) orange (second bit)? xD THANKS You have been tangled... in the frost 05:48, August 9, 2014 (UTC) User:Tanglefrost/Sig Arigatou gozaimasu!~ You have been tangled... in the frost 23:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) TBH, I don't know what gradients are. c: AND WHAT THE HELL IS TEXT SHADOW??? You have been tangled... in the frost 01:02, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Gradient: no Text Shadow: Yes Thanks! You have been tangled... in the frost 02:20, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Purple's a bit hard to see. Perhaps make it darker? Maybe a blue? You have been tangled... in the frost 02:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Gradients are fine! You have been tangled... in the frost 03:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Much better, and nooo. Gimmie a tutorial? c: You have been tangled... in the frost 03:01, August 10, 2014 (UTC) 1. Here's what it says in me box thing: { SUBST: Tanglefrost/Sig }} (but with two { thingies on the first one couldn't figure out a way to stop it from showing the sig) 2. Absolutely positive, dear. c: You have been tangled... in the frost 07:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Coding..? Hey Firey, ish Hawk :3 I actually uh got a sudden curiosity on how to code.. It seems you know a lot and i just want to start with the basics. Do you think.. You could teach me how..? It's okai if not, i understand it's probably really hard. How did you learn? (Im half surprised I want to learn actually ahah my dad is a computer programmer.. Maybe i got it from him.. *Shrug*) Well, yeh.. Thanks! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|'''''drug]] 08:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.. Okai lemme try this.. Testt?? Heyy it worked!! Wait wait-- I changed the color :3 This is fun xD Wanna get on chat sometime? Well thanks! Talk to you again soon~ [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|''drug]] 20:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks but honestly.. I'm just copying and pasting it and then putting in what i want to say in colors xD Imma cheater. Wellll anyways lets see.. Test. Imma cheaterr xD I don't care i cant memorize this Why hellooo 0.0 Yay! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|drug]] 21:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey firey. Do you know someone with the user frostybee? I don't know the complete user, just that because I need her Fire-types and Red (talk) 21:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Well she gave me an email to make a new account on deviant art, but I logged out and forgot the password. Since the account is on a different email I can't access it without the password and the name for the email. Only frosty knows. Can you tell her? Fire-types and Red (talk) 01:19, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok thanks, firey <3 Fire-types and Red (talk) 01:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Crap sorry! Didn't see your other message for it! I'll do that now ^^ Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 05:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Link me the template you're trying to fix? I'll see what I can do :) '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 21:59, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Story Idea Okay, so I had this idea. Sagekit currently has this mysterious illness of some kind, and he feels ill when he goes to see Specks. My idea is that maybe he passes out while visiting, then Ryuu comes along and thinks Specks did something? What do you think? [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:36, August 28, 2014 (UTC) He doesn't have to; he can just stare and say, "you killed it." xD [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 09:14, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure! This is gonna be fuuuuun [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I'll make it ASAP :) '''Rainy' Talk Blog 13:04, August 30, 2014 (UTC) "eating ice cream why don't you understand my pain" pfft HOW ABOUT A COOKIE. tell your world 23:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) FURRRREYYYYY help me with my new wiki? :3 http://lakeclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity tell your world Well hey hey hey. I dropped in for a vist. I guess you could say I sort of vanished from the wiki. I'm still roleplaying, though. I was just too afraid to disappoint you all and say I was leaving. Update me, will you? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 05:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm back, and I'm on chat, and you better get on chat or I'll whoop your backside. <33 [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 22:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I haven't seen your WFW sig but this one is cute! Hey you You should totally RP at THe Pine Copse, y'know. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) RPed in both MCD and Pine Copse. Your turn! xD [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:48, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I know, I know; I've gotta fix it but meh. Leave me a message on my WFW talk page! I must have this fabulous siggie on my talk pageeee '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 11:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) WELL I WANTED TO DO THE BOX-GRADIENT-THING SO haha <3 nothing is lost until you lose[[Shadekit| a friend]] 17:39, October 4, 2014 (UTC) BUT BUT BUT WHAT eee thanks~ but yours is waaay better nothing is lost until you lose[[Shadekit| a friend]] 17:44, October 4, 2014 (UTC) GET BACK ON CHAT. D: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:18, October 5, 2014 (UTC) FIREY, FERNSHADE WOKE UP XD [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:49, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Firey. Thanks for approving my cat! Breezeshimmer (talk) 00:56, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Breezeshimmer Hey youuuuu You should totally comment on the BBTC eviction. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) dude Zaffie's on WFW IRC I'M SCARED NOW PLS COOKIE HELP ME nothing is lost until you lose[[Shadekit| ''a friend]] 00:50, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ACTUALLY OR WE COULD NC CHAT nothing is lost until you lose[[Shadekit| a friend]] 00:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) FIREY. YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS. I FNALLY COMMENTED ON COLD. I know, right? xD *awards medal to myself* [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:58, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Matshmallow Shes a white shecat with blue eyes Breezeshimmer (talk) 17:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Breezshimmer Re:marshmallow She's a loner Sigs~ c; Hello my friend. Can you make me a new siggy that says Fall Out Boy, Fall being silver(ish), Out being blue, and Boy being white? Thanks~ You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are '''wrong']] Adoption Foxflame, Emeraldfire, Fernkit, Echobreeze, Ookami(Basically all of my cats, I am making more). You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] Thanks Firey sorry I didn't message you back, I love the siggy! ~Emerald Dere we go Fall Out Boys Oh Thanks for telling me... Sorry I put it in Heading 3, somebody said to put it in Heading 3 before I left... And sorry I didn't sign my signature after. Fall Out Boys Hi, I was wondering, could you possibly on the NightClan cat page under warriors add me? I'm not so sure how. Name: Nightwing Appearance: Shadowy black tom with icy blue eyes and white pointed ears tips. He is a swift hunter, and fierce in battle. He is soft on kits, and respects the warrior code and StarClan. Personality: He is a firce, bold, loyal tom. He is known to be hard to deal with at times, but only when he is fiesty. He is king and generous, and will do anything to protect his Clan. History: Unknown Family: Unknown Apprentices: None Whispers In The Night (Shadows All Around Me) 21:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) User:Nightwing402 (talk) 21:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Just a little thank you~ ^w^ Just wanna thank you for the approval~ I was gonna ask Jet but you did it. Thanks! (＾ω＾) Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Okay, thanks. Let me know when you've added me to the warriors section. Also, thanks for accepting! User:Nightwing402 (talk) 01:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway~~ :D ''Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Thanks and okay. I didn't see. I love the wiki! It's so creative!! User:Nightwing402 (talk) 02:27, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! But I think I'll be heading to sleep soon, maybe tomorrow? I can set up a chat if you'd like, I can create a room. User:Nightwing402 (talk) 03:15, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Wanna rp? I can make the chat for us. Or do you wanna use the wiki chat? User:Nightwing402 (talk) 13:51, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know that, but, ah...... which button is it? :3 Yes, call me an idiot, I don't know. Oh, and also, it says in the Rules that you can't start roleplaying unless an admin says that you can. So am I just being an idiot, or..... 16:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Okai, thanks Fiery~ wAIT WHAT WELCOME TEMPL8 no really I don't recall changing any welcome templates where is this? Can I see? O?0 o.0? Don't think that was me~ Maybe it's, like, residue from some sorta holiday event we had before? But 'part from that idk sorry Hm, that's odd~~ 0.0 Really? Hm, that's a little odd... Oooh, maybe it was like that because thanksgiving? Or something like that~ AlsoyayCloudsfromBeyondisback! 8D Ooh, okok~! Yey~ No, the owner just asks for the credit to be left in, and I left his credit in, so it's not going to be copyrighted. ''Whitefeather